Bloomer
by Amblin-12
Summary: AU and OC: Angus was thought to be a squib, until his Great Uncle bounced him off the ceiling. With a new name and new powers, Bloomer starts his first year at Hogwarts in the Fourth Year! What will Harry and the other Fourth Years make of this odd studen
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and it is an AU (obviously) with an OC. No clue on pairings as of yet, probably stay canon. Feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you thought.

Note: I don't own any of the canon characters, only my own and I make no money from this.

* * *

The sun rose up over the tree tops on an oddly crisp and cool summer's day in August. Angus Cameron was in his usual spot, sitting at the base a large oak tree, thinking about the mysteries of life and enjoying the nice weather. Aside from being a cold weather person, Angus was your average sixteen year-old boy with short brown hair and calm blue/grey eyes. Standing a mere 5'11" and having a balanced distribution of muscle and flesh, Angus was the very image of the word average. But of course, as these stories all seem to go, Angus was anything but average. His stature belied his athletic abilities and quick reflexes and his clam eyes never spoke of the vast intelligence or powerful ambition that peered through them. Angus was, to put it simply, a wizard and an uncommon one at that. How you ask? Well, it just so happens that this is the very mystery that Angus in pondering.

_Flashback (Age 4)_

"_Argus, stop that this instant!" said Mom. Uncle Argus was holding me by the ankle and dangling me out the sitting room window. "We are four floors up and you could really hurt the boy" Continued Mom, "besides, Tobias already tried that last month when we went to visit him and Meredith. Angus landed pretty hard and broke his collar bone and that was only two floors up. Please place Angus back inside on the floor. Thank you Argus." Uncle Argus put me back down on the floor._

_Memory Shift (Age 13)_

"_Oh my word!" exclaimed Dad, "Albus, what did you do to my son?"_

"_What?" said Albus, "Oh, that. Well, all I did was launch Angus up towards the ceiling and allowed him to fall back down on his own. Could I get a spot of tea while we wait for him to land?"_

_This was so cool! Here I was ten feet up in the air and floating! Sure my head hurt when I crashed into the ceiling, but who can be hurt at a time like this? I'm not a Squib! I'm a full fledged wizard! Great Uncle Albus is awesome. Now I can go to Hogwarts and everything! This is incredible._

Although not related by blood, 'Great Uncle' Albus was best friends with the late Grandpa Cameron and somewhat of a surrogate Grandpa for Angus. Last April was the first time the Cameron family had seen Albus in over ten years and seemed to have been the only person not to give up hope of Angus becoming a wizard rather than being a squib all his life. Great Uncle Albus said that things like this could happen from time to time and that Angus was just a late bloomer was all. And ever since that day, Angus was given a nickname, Bloomer.

Over the next few years, Bloomer continued to live at home and be home schooled in the ways of magic by his mother, Rachel. Now is probably a good time to explain a few things about his parents. Bloomer's mom and dad were both freelance researchers working for the Ministry of Magic. Their research consisted of everything in the muggle world, from interaction, to technology, to history, and pastimes. They did their research by acting as muggle and being a part of muggle society. Bloomer's father, Shaun, was responsible for writing an annual report for the Ministry's Muggle Relations Department. Bloomer grew up immersed in both the muggle and wizarding worlds and gave him some insight in to how the worlds interacted together.

After three years of home schooling, Bloomer was at about a fourth year level in most areas of magic, except for potions, and of course, muggle studies. When it came to potions, Bloomer had a sixth year's grasp on the subject and a true love for the art form. He was much like his father in this way, Shaun had also excelled in potions and his muggle job as a chemist allowed him to broaden his experience by including muggle potions in his recipes.

As all of this and more was going through Bloomer's mind, one thought always came to the fore front. And as the sunset on his muggle life, he thought only one thing, "home school is over and real school starts tomorrow".

* * *

Well, that's it for a start. Next part is the Hogwarts train ride and the sorting. Feel free to guess as to what house Bloomer will be in, but I already know and it won't be changed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is Chapter two and I hope you enjoy it. Once again, feel free to send me any thoughts or ideas.

Note: I don't own Harry or any of the other cannon charaters, only the original ones...plus, I'm not making any mony from this.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Bloomer asked his Mom in shock.

"Just walk through the barrier Bloomer," sighed Mrs. Cameron, "it's the only way on to the platform. So just close your eyes and run."

"Alright Mom, I guess I don't have much choice." Replied Bloomer.

"No dear, you don't."

Bloomer took a firm grip on his luggage trolley and started running towards the barrier that stood between platforms nine and ten. With his eyes closed, he didn't see anything as he passed through the barrier, but he felt a tingling sensation all across his skin. Once the tingles had passed, Bloomer just stood there with his eyes closed and listened to the sounds of platform nine and three quarters. All around him he heard families saying their goodbyes, owls hooting softly as they were loaded on the train, and load screeching of the train's steam whistle informing everybody that it would be leaving shortly.

"Open your eyes Bloomer." Whispered his Mom from beside him. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Express. Now, are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes Mom. I have all my robes, my ingredients, my books, my quills, my trunk, my wand, and my wits." Answered Bloomer.

"What about your dress robes?" asked his Mom.

"Dress robes nothing, I packed my formal kilt that I wore to Mrs. Birchcombe's wedding this summer." Smirked Bloomer.

"Well, I guess that will have to do." Sighed his Mom. "You better get yourself a cabin then. Write often dear, and remember, your father and I are very proud of you!"

"I know Mom, and I won't let you down. Goodbye!" the young wizard said as he gave his mom a hug. After a few moments passed, Bloomer broke the embrace, "I've got to go now Mom. I'll write you soon." And with that, he stepped on to the train, waved goodbye to his Mom, and went in search of a cabin with his luggage in tow.

"At last, a cabin where I can be on my own." Bloomer thought to himself. He quickly dragged his trunk in to the cabin, stored it above his seat, and slid the cabin door closed. Sitting down and looking out the window, he was just in time to see the train start moving away from the platform and begin its journey to Hogwarts. The parting from his mother at the platform and seeing all of these magical people had been pretty tiring for Bloomer, so he quickly dozed off to sleep with his head against the window of the cabin.

A few hours later, Bloomer was awoken from his sleep by the high-pitched sounds of a small owl and the loud yells of a red haired teenager.

"Oi, Pig! Knock off that bloody racket!" shouted the redhead.

"Sit down Ron, and stop yelling." Said a brown haired girl. "Your shouting woke up Mr. Cameron."

"Wha? How did you…?" spluttered Bloomer until a thought occurred to him. "Oh right, my trunk." He said, looking up at the side of his trunk where the white 'A. Cameron' stood out from the dark brown exterior.

"Please don't call me Mr. Cameron, that's my dad." Bloomer said to the girl. "Call me Bloomer, every other wizard does."

The girl gave him a funny look before responding. "I'm Hermione Granger, and what did you mean by 'every other wizard'?"

Bloomer was a little taken a back by this question. "This girl's got a sharp mind to go along with that cute smile of hers." He thought. "Should I avoid the question or tell her the truth?"

Bloomer decided to be honest because he had a feeling that this girl wouldn't let him avoid the question and he knew that his story would have to be told sooner or later. "Where to begin." He replied to Hermione looking down at his shoes, "Well, I guess I'll just give you the short version. Up until I was thirteen, it was thought that I was a squib with little to no magical powers. Then one day, after being bounced off the ceiling, it was discovered that I actually was a wizard and then I spent the past three years being schooled at home in the ways of magic. But that all ended today."

When he was done, he looked up at the girl and gave her a grin. She just stood there looking at him thoughtfully. The silence, however, was broken by a muttered _"Bloody hell"_ from the redheaded boy who looked shocked at what he had just heard.

Hermione, looking over at the redheaded boy started giggling. "Close your mouth Ron." She said in between giggles. At this particular moment, the cabin door opened and another teenage boy walked in and looked around the cabin.

"Did I miss something here?" asked the new boy, as Hermione's giggles became all out laughter. Bloomer also couldn't help but laugh at this situation.

Once the laughter had quieted down, Bloomer was introduced to Hermione's two friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. "So this is Harry Potter," thought Bloomer. "I somehow get the feeling that he doesn't like too much attention. Why else would he choose to sit in a cabin with only three other people at the back of the train? He seems like a normal enough guy, could be fun to hang out with." And with that, the four teenagers settled down in to their seats and joined each other in hours of conversation as the Hogwarts Express made its way along the tracks.

Bloomer had a lot of fun talking to his new friends on the train and in the carriage from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. They had brought him up to speed on so many things, from the quidditch world cup, to events that occurred in their previous years, to what they all were hoping to learn and accomplish this year. Being a big fan of quidditch, but having never played before (due to his living as a muggle all his life) he envied Ron and Harry's tales of quidditch prowess. In Hermione, he found someone who enjoyed knowledge just as much as he did and they actually spent an hour discussing potions theories and recipes while Harry and Ron were ranting about the Slytherins. Hearing snippets of their insults, Bloomer couldn't understand where all this animosity and prejudice came from. He knew that students were sorted in to dormitories, or houses, upon arrival but he didn't really understand this deep and blinding pride the two boys had for their house. Ron had even told him that there wasn't a witch or wizard who'd gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin and this type of generalization bothered Bloomer.

"Why do these people generalize and judge one another by association and appearances? Why don't they go by people's actions?" He thought to himself.

These troubling thoughts aside, Bloomer found that he really liked spending time with these three students and wouldn't mind getting to know them all better, especially Hermione.

When the carriage came to a stop in front of the doors to the castle's entrance, the four teenagers all hurried out of the carriage and on to the grounds. Bloomer immediately found that he couldn't breathe as he looked around at his magical new home. "This place is incredible." He muttered. He was too much in awe at Hogwarts Castle and the grounds that he didn't notice the small smile on Hermione's face as she watched his reaction. Bloomer was brought out of his daze by Ron, who was shaking his arm and telling him to start moving inside and that he had all year to look at the grounds cause they weren't going anywhere.

Upon entering the entrance hall to the castle, Bloomer heard his name being called by a firm and commanding voice. "Mr. Cameron." He looked around and saw his Uncle Argus beckoning him over as only Uncle Argus could. He looked at his new friends and said "I'll see you guys inside." And started to walk towards his uncle. He heard Ron mutter "His first night and already he's in trouble with Filch." And this made Bloomer smile. Uncle Argus led Bloomer to an empty hallway, before turning to him and smiling.

"How was your train ride?" he asked.

"Fine, Uncle Argus." Bloomer replied, "I made some new friends and learned a few things about the school. Having fun keeping all the students in line?"

"Of course, I am." Said Argus, "I always love the start of the school year. Now, do you remember everything I told you about Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Uncle Argus." Sighed Bloomer, "Unless we are alone, I'm supposed to act like all the other students around you. And of course I remember the layout of the school, I always enjoyed your stories about how you would chase Fred and George Weasley through the castle."

Uncle Argus chuckled at this, "Yes, those have kept my life interesting for the past five years. Now, you had better get in to the great hall so you can be sorted. I'll see you around, and we're alone, I expect you to say hello."

"Okay Uncle." Replied Bloomer, "I'll see you later then."

Bloomer headed back up the corridor and made his way to the doors of the great hall where he could hear the muffled sound of a song. As he opened the door, the entire hall burst in to applause for the end of the song and Bloomer quickly joined the que of first year students waiting to be sorted. As he stood waiting for his turn to put on the sorting hat and be sorted, he couldn't help but notice that several people were staring at him. He understood why they were staring at him, a sixteen year-old standing in a group of eleven year-olds, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being stared at. He was actually expecting this reaction and so decided to just ignore it.

"Angus Cameron" said the old witch with the parchment of names.

Bloomer stepped up to the stool and sat down. The old witch frowned at him for a moment before placing the sorting hat on his head.

"_Hmmm… aren't you a bit old to be sorted?" _the hat chuckled. _"Now, where to put you. Well boy, you don't lack for courage that's for sure, you have a very sharp and analytical mind, and you are very loyal to your friends. You also have a huge amount of determination and ambition to succeed. But where should I put you? You are a puzzle."_

At this moment, Bloomer had a spark of inspiration. "Put me where I can do the most good for the school." He thought at the hat.

The hat was silent for a moment as if it was thinking this offer over. _"Not a bad idea."_ The hat thought at Bloomer, _"To help the school and unite it you would do best in SLYTHERIN!"_ And the hat spoke the last word so the whole hall could hear.

Bloomer got up from the stool, handed the hat to the old witch, and looked around the hall. A table covered in green and surrounded by smirking students was cheering the addition to their house. Bloomer looked over at his friends, who sat at the red clad 'Gryffindor' table. Ron and Harry looked shocked by the hats decision, while Hermione gave him an encouraging smile. He grinned back at her and went to sit down at the 'Slytherin' table.

During the rest of the sorting and the meal, Bloomer spoke quietly with the students around him. Many of them seemed rather distant at first, but slowly eased in to the conversations. They were all curious about his age and his talent and asked him where he had transferred from. He admitted that he had been home schooled but did not mention his squib background knowing that he shouldn't bring that up so soon with this many people around him. At one point during the meal, he looked down the table and in to the cold glaring eyes of a blond teenage wizard. At first Bloomer was curious as to why this boy was looking at him in such a fashion, but kept his face calm. "Two can play at this game." He thought and gave the boy a smirk. The blond looked away in disgust and Bloomer went back to his meal.

Once the meal was done, and Great Uncle Albus had said his start-of-year speech that mentioned something about a tournament, the students started to get up and file out of the great hall. Ignoring the Slytherin prefect's call of "new people follow me", Bloomer walked over to the Gryffindor table where many of the Gryffindor's seemed stunned by his actions.

"What are you doing over here Bloomer?" ordered Ron.

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione, "That is no way to treat someone who you just spent several hours on a train conversing with."

"But he's in Slytherin!" Ron shouted back.

"Yeah, so? I'm in Slytherin Ron." Said Bloomer, "It's not the end of the world mate, it's just a house."

Ron looked speechless, Hermione let out a giggle, and Harry just looked thoughtful.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow guys. G'nite." Bloomer said as he left.

Bloomer was a little annoyed at Ron's thick headedness when it came to house pride, but he didn't let that bother him too much. He knew the sorting hat had but him in Slytherin for a particular reason and that reason would hopefully unite the houses, one day.

Remembering what his Uncle Argus had told him about Slytherin house, Bloomer made his way to the dungeons with a few ideas about what the password would be and what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

So our boy Bloomer is a Slytherin. Wonder if anyone was surprised? Next chapter he gets his class scheduale and attends his first classes. If your read the first chapter then you should have an idea about what twist I'm putting in to his scheduale. And one more thing, Bloomer turns seventeen on Oct. 14. Enjoy and see ya next time.


End file.
